Sunrise
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: A short little MAG oneshot. The things that happen at sunrise usually don't happen anywhere else. Sorry if anyone's OOC, I'm rusty at Gilligan's Island stories, but I'm trying to make my comeback with this. Please enjoy! No flames!


_**Sorry if anyone is out of character. I'm a little rusty at Gilligan's Island stories! I'm trying to get back into it now, since I have a little free time, but high school isn't the easiest thing, trust me.  
Enjoy anyway!  
**_The sunshine went through the small bamboo window, waking up the young brunette. She stirred quietly and opened her eyes. It was sunrise, the sky was dyed a beautiful orange-pinkish tint. The palm trees seemed to be silhouettes against the clouds, making it look like a Hawaiian post card. It was a beautiful sight and for the regular tourist, it would have been one worthy of a photo to end up putting in a scrapbook.  
But for Mary Ann Summers, it was almost an everyday thing. You would think that since she did see it every single day, she would get sick of it. But for the Kansas farm girl, who really for the majority of her life saw nothing but the Kansas plains, it was a nice change. Even if she was stranded on an island.

Quietly, she stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself-since she no longer had a robe, and hadn't had one for a few years-and quietly made her way outside. Her shirt that she wore, a simple striped shirt with now soft material against her skin, barely was seen through the top of where the blanket didn't cover. She shut the bamboo door and started to head down to the lagoon to watch the sun rise. It was always one of her favorite things to do as a girl, and she did it as much as she could now. It was her one normal thing that she had from home. Sunrises never really changed, except for the scenery that made them just a little bit different, and they always were beautiful.

The small waves of the lagoon lapped at the sandy shore, the birds singing to one another. The salty air reached her nose, and she shut her eyes. She had gotten used to the smell by now, and frankly, it was comforting.

Though she heard the birds, she never thought that the island could be quite this silent. Usually Ginger was singing, Mr. Howell was talking about his money or his polo pony, or Gilligan doing something or other which would make the Skipper or the Professor (or both) get angry at him. No, at this moment the island was peaceful.

Suddenly, shuffling was heard. The young girl opened her eyes and looked back, her pigtails, now a little sloppy after being slept on, flying for half a second as she turned her head. The young first mate, who looked like he himself had just woke up, shuffled out of the supply hut, a pillow under one arm and his other hand grasping his blanket. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Gilligan?"

Her voice seemed to break the silence. The first mate jumped a little before looking over at her. Mary Ann smiled and waved. He waved back before shuffling back into his main hut. Mary Ann looked back at the lagoon before she heard the shuffling again. Gilligan sat beside her, holding back another yawn.

"Morning." Mary Ann said quietly, a soft smile on her face.

"Morning." Gilligan answered back, returning the smile.

"What're you doing up so early?"

'The supply hut wasn't very comfortable last night."

"Well, why were you in there?"

The first mate shrugged. "Skipper said I snored too loud."

Mary Ann giggled quietly. "Well you can't help that." She smiled again and then looked back at the lagoon. "Beautiful sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

But, little did the young farm girl know, Gilligan wasn't looking at the lagoon. He was looking at her. The way the soft sunlight hit her face, the way it made her hair seem to shine even brighter. The soft breeze gently brushed at her hair, making it wave gently in the wind. The scent of the island shampoo that she had to use came his way; he did all he could to not act on his impulses.

"Look at how peaceful everything is." Mary Ann shook her head. "This is my favorite time of day." She looked back at Gilligan. "I don't know why, but it always has been." She saw his blue eyes sparkle when they locked eyes, and her heart started to flutter. She did nothing, though, and continued to look at him. After all, Gilligan had always shied away from girls. If she or Ginger (though with Ginger, it was more teasing than anything) ever tried anything, he would either runaway, or turn his head to the side and knock himself out after hitting a pole or a palm tree. It was funny, and a little cute, but the young girl wished that he wouldn't do that as often. "Gilligan?"

The first mate stifled another yawn. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever get rescued?"

"One day." He nodded. "It has to happen right?"

"I hope so."

Gilligan thought for a second. "Maybe... We could just make a big balloon and fly away in it!" He smiled at his idea. Mary Ann giggled quietly.

"Gilligan, don't you remember the last time we tried that?"

"It worked." He shrugged.

"It did, but we had a lot of problems. I don't think the Professor would want to try it again."

Gilligan thought for a second, remembering. He then nodded not too long after. "I wouldn't want to either."

Mary Ann bit her lip and then quickly reached her hand up and snatched his hat off of his head. She hid it behind her back.

"Hey!" He reached for his hat. Mary Ann leaned back a little, smirking.

"What?"

"You took my hat!"

"What hat?" she tried to look completely innocent. Truth was, though, she was trying not to laugh.

"My hat. The one I've had for years. The one I wear all the time."

"I don't remember a hat." The young farm girl held in her giggles. Gilligan rolled his eyes a little and seemed to give up, but right as he thought that her guard was down, he leaned in and started to tickle her. Mary Ann started laughing automatically, trying her best to hide his hat.

"C'mon, gimme my hat!"

"No!"

"Mary Ann!" Gilligan whined.

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann tried her best to mock him, but kept laughing. Gilligan continued to tickle her but, at some point or another, the two seemed to slip. Mary Ann fell back and Gilligan on top of her. Then, everything seemed to stop.

The youngest castaways looked at each other. Mary Ann swallowed hard, and Gilligan looked like he was about to hop up and scurry away. Something, neither of them were sure what, kept him there. Mary Ann was sure it was the hat. As of this moment, it was pinned behind her back, her arm bent at the elbow. It was rather uncomfortable but she didn't dare move her arm-in fear of scaring Gilligan.

His bangs fell into his face, in front of his kaleidoscope eyes. Mary Ann's breath hitched. She tried not to make it noticeable, but she was sure he could feel the intensity and the friction between the two of them.

Before she could make a move, though, a door shut.

"Mary Ann?"

It was Ginger.

Both Gilligan and Mary Ann stared at each other and Gilligan scurried to his feet. Mary Ann stood not too long after, quickly handing him his hat and wrapping the blanket around herself a little better.

"What's she doing up?" she grumbled quietly.

"I'll just go back to my hut. I have to get some more sleep anyway." Gilligan shrugged, putting his hat back onto his head. Mary Ann nodded and looked down.

"I'm coming Ginger." She called softly and made her way to their hut.


End file.
